The Power of Lust
by NeverFindingWhereToGo
Summary: Not as dirty as it sounds. Ryoma and Sakuno decide to take it to the next level. Chaos ensues.


Okay, so I'm going to apologize right now for this story making absolutely no sense. If you hate this story, please kindly direct your hate to my friend, 127suzanne, for giving me the inspiration. Now, on with the story!

PS: Love you Suz!

Xxx

Two people. One male. The other female. One wanting to take it to the next level. The other agrees. This is their story.

Xxx

The clock's ticks made Sakuno's arousal ach as if it were a thousand meter forest fire. She shivered, attempting to hold back tears of immense discomfort.

She shivered once again, her mind struggling to remain conscious and her ears alert for the blissful sound of her lover's return.

_Dammit Ryoma, I`d rather have you here than those dammed strawberries! _

Of course, this was somewhat out of character for her. She was normally the sweetly shy Sakuno everyone knew and loved. Yet, as she was beginning to discover, she was a completely different person when aroused.

A sudden sound of something falling to the floor and a loud mutter of_ dam _rid her of her thoughts. Her features quickly shifted from discomfort to a portrayal of pure bliss.

Ryoma? Sakuno murmured, her voice meek.

Though difficult to see as the room was lit by a mere candle, Sakuno could have sworn she saw a brief smile tugging at her boyfriend's lips.

"The strawberry's are a bit dirty now," he said, nearly snickering. "I figured you wouldn`t mind."

Just as Sakuno was about to utter a poorly thought out retort, Ryoma interrupted her. "But don't worry, he said with a hint of mockery. "We still have the chocolate sauce and whipped cream."

As Sakuno's cheeks began to heat, she almost thanked the candle for being so dim. She did not want to embarrass herself at a time like _this_.

"Sakuno," Ryoma started with a slight laugh. "Could you be so kind as to remove yourself from my bedroom floor? Seeing you undressed like that... it's...making me a little..."

"Oh!" Sakuno whispered in embarrassment. She quickly got herself up.

"Anyway," Ryoma said with a laugh, "I need to ask a favour of you."

"Anything," Sakuno said lustfully.

"Tie me to the ceiling fan."

Sakuno furrowed her brows and gazed up at the fan, coded in a cloud of dust.

"E-excuse me? Did I hear you correctly?"

"Oh yes, love," Ryoma whispered huskily into Sakuno's ear, "you most certainly heard me correctly."

"H-how are we supposed to get up there?"

Oh, don`t worry yourself over such insignificant matters," Ryoma said, smiling as he gently took his girlfriend`s hand in his as he gently levitated to the fan.

"Here we are," Ryoma said, he and his girlfriend now standing in mid-air. Sakuno simply gawked at him, eyes wide.

"H-ow...W-w-wha..."

Ryoma giggled, smoothing his thumb over Sakuno's cheek. "It's the power of lust, love."

Suddenly, a rope appeared in Sakuno's hands. Her eyes had yet to decrees in size.

"What... how..." Sakuno started, but was soon after silenced by Ryoma's thumb ageist her lips.

"Shh," He soothed. "Again, it's all the power of lust."

For the first time that night, Sakuno gave a genuine smirk. "Okay," she started jokingly, "If you can do that with your power of lust, then I should be able to do this with mine!"

In a flash, Ryoma lye before her tied up to the fan, completely naked.

Everything that fallowed was a blur. Sakuno jumped atop Ryoma; all the while, he was applying whipped cream and chocolate sauce to her nipples. As soon as Sakuno`s eyes were no longer too glazed over by lust to see what he was doing, Sakuno joined in on the fun and applied the yummy deserts to his mini-me.

Fallowing the desert fun, Ryoma was inside Sakuno`s walls. They moaned.

She was close she could feel it. And just they were about to explode their seed s into each other, Sakuno began to hear a slight voice calling out to her.

"Sakuno? Sakuno? Sakuno! What the hell where you... oh, well this explains it," Tamoka giggled, pointing to Sakuno`s drenched pyjama shorts. "You must have had a pretty fun dream, eh, Sakuno?"

Sakuno sighed. She had been having these fun little dreams for the past few weeks now, so why on earth did she agree to have a sleepover with Tamoka?

Sakuno gave a slight laugh and said: "Yeah, it was."

Xxx

Oh. My. God.

Not again!

Ryoma had been having these dreams for the past few weeks now, so why on earth did he have to fall asleep in the tennis changing room? Where everyone came to change? Where everyone was RIGHT NOW, LAUGHING AT HIM?

He groaned.

"Hey Ryoma, Momo said through a fit of giggles. "Must 'a been a pretty fun dream, huh?"

Ryoma berried his head in his hands and whispered, so low softly that even he could barely hear it, "yeah, it was."


End file.
